Percy and Alex: The Lightning Thief
by PercyTribute
Summary: *Planned to be a series of stories, will go book by book* The lightning thief: Percy discovers he is a demigod and is accused of stealing Zues's lightning bolt, he has three people to help him: Alexandra( A girl he has a total crush on and is a very special demigod), Grover ( his satyr/best friend) and Annabeth (Alex's best friend and is great with directions) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Someone asked why did I put black instead of African Amercian for Alex my answer is I don't think I ever said she is black…Alex is white and has a pale skin tone, im sorry if I made that unclear.

Percy's POV

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I am 16 years old and you could say I'm a pretty bad kid. Today at Yancy Academy we decided to go to a Greek mythology museum. Mr. Bruner is giving us all the know-how on everything Greek. It's pretty cool except for my pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, giving me the stink eye the entire time. I think she has almost figured out that I have my music on. If she has, off to another school I go. Every single year I have been in a new school because I keep getting expelled.

I was snapped out of my personal thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I glanced over and it was Mrs. Dodds. Here we go again. I took out my ear buds.

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds?"

"We need to talk Mr. Jackson." She said with a hiss.

"Good luck man." Grover said with a pat on my back. Grover is my best friend, he's handicapped and has to use things to help him walk. A lot of people pick on him, im surprised I haven't gotten expelled for helping him yet.

As I followed Mrs. Dodds I glanced over at a statue with a girl about my age standing at it. She looked about 5'7", She had a hat on with her pony tail going through the back. Her hair was really long, it was black and had ringlets going through it. She turned her heard barely to look at me under her hat rim. Even though I could barely see half of her face she was extremely beautiful.

"Now come along Jackson!" Mrs. Dodds said pulled me by my jacket sleeve. It seemed like Mrs. Dodds had looked at her too, but with pure rage. She had pulled me into a room that seemed to be under construction. I turned away from the door to look at her and she was gone.

"Mrs. Dodds?" I said slowly looking around me.

"Where is it, Jackson?" She said on top of a pillar. Her voice wasn't even her voice. It was more evil more demonic.

"Woah! How did you get up there?" I said with panic in my voice. She cracked her neck in a very odd way.

"I SAID WHERE IS THE BOLT?" She said screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't anything about a bolt!" I said. I was starting to get really scared. You would think someone would hear her yelling and come check on me.

"I WILL PRY IT FROM YOUR DEAD BODY JACKSON!" She said jumping off the pillar. She turned into some creature with wings, sharp teeth and leathery skin. Right before she grabbed me a body hit mine and knocked me to the side. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful girl. She was even prettier up close. She had a pale skin tone, plump red lips and the best part of her was her eyes. They were bright blue and they seemed to have silver and green right around the pupil.

"Hey." I managed to say. God, I was an idiot. She smirked and chuckled.

"Hey there slick. Why don't we save the casual talk for later. We have bigger issues right now."

"RAWWWWWW," Mrs. Dodds yelled. The girl got up, grabbed my hand and helped me up. She acted so calm. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mrs. Dodds went on.

I looked at the girls outfit. She was wearing a black shirt, black tight jeans, converse, a leather jacket and fingerless gloves. I liked her already.

She stuck out two fingers and pointed at Mrs. Dodds. "Well I'm here to make sure you don't hurt Mr. Pretty Boy over here." She said with complete seriousness. Mr. Pretty Boy? Then Mrs. Dodds flew straight at her, she didn't even flinch she just stuck out her foot and kicked Mrs. Dodds right in the chest. Before she got up the girl grabbed my hand and ran away with me, we were right by the door when the thing grabbed me by the shoulders and flew straight up with me.

"Percy!" The girl yelled. How did she know my name? Then the doors burst open and Mr. Bruner and Grover where there. Mrs. Dodds hissed at them.

"Put him down now Fury," Mr. Bruner yelled with anger. "Now! Or I swear I will tear you to pieces!" How could Mr. Bruner tear her or it to pieces? He was in a wheel chair. She flew and dropped me hard on the ground right in front of Grover's feet.

"We have to get him to camp, Chiron." The girl said with worry in her voice.

"You two will have to get him to his mother safely, and then she will take you." He replied.

"Wait, what is going on?" I asked getting impatient because no one was explaining what was happening. All three of them looked at me.

"Listen man, we have to go now and we will explain on the way." Grover said. Grover and the girl ran out the doors. Before I could go with them Mr. Bruner stopped me.

"Take this Percy it is a powerful weapon, use it wisely." He said completely serious. I looked at what he placed in my hand, it was a pen. A pen.

"You know you gave me a pen right?" I asked. He nodded. So I ran off to catch up with her and Grover.

They were already outside of the museum. We started running to my mom's apartment. I was not looking forward to going there. I mean I love my mom to death but it's her husband I hate, Gabe. I call him Smelly Gabe. He smells like a sewer and treats my mom like a maid. I didn't want to think about that yet.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl. She glanced at me.

"Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." She said with no emotion. I wonder if I offended her.

"So, what is going on?" I asked Alex and Grover.

"People well monsters think you stole something. We can't tell you the full story until we get somewhere safe." Grover said. As soon as he said it, we got to the apartment building. I stood in front of it dreading to see Gabe.

….

Hi, this is the first chapter of what is going to be several. This story is about Percy and Alex the character I created going through the adventures in the books. This book right now is obviously the Lightning Thief. So please read and leave comments of what you think! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I would like to thank PinkPastelAttic and venkiiyer16 for following. :) I would like to answer Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears question. "Nice story, but, um, did you read the book? Because you said it would be book by book but this is the scene in the movie." Yes I have read all the books including Lost Hero, Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena. My stories are not going to be just like the books I'm adding my own spin, my own characters and how special and powerful they are. They will be very similar to the books though. For the T rated scenes later on I had to make them 16 like in the movie. Thank you for asking :)

…

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door with Alex and Grover. As I opened the door the smell of beer, cigarettes and sewer water hit me. It almost made me gag. I walked in and Gabe looked at me with an evil glare.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked. I just ignored him the bests I could.

"Mom!" I yelled after all we were in a rush. Gabe set his cards on the table with a smack.

"You didn't answer me, and who are these people." He said with his eyes kept on Alex. Just then my mom walked out. It was great timing or I probably would have punched Gabe right in the face.

"Percy, what's going on?" My mom asked with worry. Her name is Sally Jackson, she is the sweetest mom ever.

"Sally we need to take him to camp, now." Grover said. Sally grabbed the keys off of the counter.

"You are not taking my car anywhere." Gabe said as he got up and stood in front of mom. He said it like he owned her; it completely filled me with rage.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way." I said grabbing Gabe's shoulder and pulling him away from mom. Right then he went to hit me, my mom tried to grab him but she missed his arm. Alex punched him right in the nose. He crumpled to the ground clutching his face. Of course she saved me, again.

"Since that's done, we need to go." Alex said going out the door.

We all went and got in the car: Mom driving, me in the passenger seat and Alex and Grover in the back seat. Grover was nervously chewing on his nails like something bad was going to happen.

"So now will someone tell me what's happening?" I asked.

"Percy it's not that simple. I just can't tell you what's going on because I don't really know myself." Mom said. It made me angry that no one would tell me. I was almost killed by my pre-algebra teacher today and no one will tell me why. The rest of the car trip was quiet. The only noise was the rain hitting the car. It was now dark outside, there was no moon so you could barely see without the head lights.

"We're almost there." Alex said with a weary tone. Just as I glanced back at her, her eyes got wide as she stared right passed me. "Sally watch out!" She yelled. All of a sudden the car went rolling into a ditch. I felt dizzy and I couldn't really see straight.

"Mom are you ok?" I asked with a groan. She nodded slightly. "Alex?"

"I'm good." She said. I looked back and right at her hairline I could see blood. Before I could say anything I glanced above her head and I saw something giant.

"What is that?" I asked with panic.

"Alex duck." Grover said. He started taking off his pants.

"Why are you taking off your pants!?" I asked, seriously this was not the time. He kicked the window with what seemed like hooves. What is happening? I feel like I'm going insane.

"Everyone out, and hurry." Grover said rushing Alex to get outside. Once everyone was out Grover said, "Follow me and don't look back and don't stop running." We all did as he said. Mom and Alex where in the back. It was almost like Alex was making sure she was ok. Grover and I reached the gate that said Camp Half Blood first. I turned around to see the monster grab Mom in one hand and Alex in the other. They were both struggling.

"What do I do?" I yelled at Grover. Grover looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"I will distract him, get inside and get help." Grover went out and ran around the monster and he got kicked into a tree. There was no way I was going to leave and let them all die. I remembered what Mr. Bruner gave me. I took the pen out and clicked it and it turned into a sword. As I looked up my mom had disappeared into what seemed to be a gold wind.

"Percy don't fight, get inside the gate." Alex said trying to talk. She was running out of air, even when she was dying she was trying to protect me. I felt a new strength I charged the monster, when I did the monster threw Alex straight onto the ground. Then it charged me, I kept avoiding it, I knew it wouldn't last for long. Right then the monster grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I got an idea, I stood up and put my back against it. When the monster charged I held out my sword and it went straight through it's chest. It looked surprised. It roared and turned to dust. I fell to my knees, I just wanted to lay down and sleep. Then I remembered Grover and Alex were over there hurt. I pulled myself up off the ground. My whole body ached. I put Grover's arm around one of my shoulders and put Alex on the other. I dragged them inside the gate.

"Look!" Someone yelled from I don't know where. People started rushing over, I fell over and dropped them both and fainted. The last thing I remember was a girl talking, telling everyone to get out of the way.

_About 4 hours later: 1 A.M._

I woke up to the taste of cookies. Not just any cookies, my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. Why blue? Gabe had said there was not blue food and ever since then everything my mom made was blue. Then I remembered she was gone and I immediately got sad. His thoughts broke when the taste was gone. I opened my eyes slowly because the light in this place was so bright. I looked around and I spotted her. She was standing up getting a glass of water off of a table with several other things like bandages and some weird liquid and little squares of something. She was wearing the same clothes without the jacket though. She didn't even look hurt. I had seen her get thrown and bleeding from the car.

"Are you always going to be the one to take care of me?" I joked. She turned around and looked at me with a glare.

"I can get someone else to take care of you. I'm not even supposed to be taking care of you, its Jake's job." She said as she came and sat back down with the glass of water.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." I said trying to sit up, but I couldn't. I groaned.

"You really shouldn't try to push yourself. Here." She said giving me the straw so I could drink the water. It felt wonderful on my throat. I tried to sit up again and she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back down softly.

"Did you not here what I just said?" She said with a smile. I chuckled, I was starting to fall asleep again.

"I heard you, I just wanted to hear you say it again." I said. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I suggest you get more rest tomorrow, you get your tour of camp." I just made an mhmm sound and went back to sleep. I could tell I would have a long day tomorrow.

….

Thanks for reading and please leave comments. :) P.S. When I say Alex's godly parent(s) in the next chapter, I know that would not happen in the book but I am twisting it so please don't yell at me about it. :D enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Someone asked why I said Alex was black instead of African American, she is white with a pale skin tone I'm sorry if I made it seem like she was African American. To help people picture the characters more I decided to find face claims for them with their ages listed at the side.

Alex: Alexandra Daddario (Shorter and small built though)-16

Percy: Logan Lerman-16

Annabeth: Bethany Hamilton-16

Jake: Dylan O' Brien-17

Luke: Jake Abel-17

Clarisse: Leven Rambin-16

Selena: Lilly Collins-16

Charlie: Jessie T Usher-16

Travis Stoll: Dylan Sprouse-15

Connor Stoll: Cole Sprouse-15

I will post more in later chapters :)

….

I woke up to see a boy taking care of me this time, I would have much rather have had Alex. He was tall about 5'11", he had a brown faux hawk with brown eyes. I felt much better than I did last time I woke up.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy turned around from the medical table and gave me a huge smile.

He bowed dramatically "Jake, son of Apollo at your service." He chuckled. I kind of felt scared. He seemed pretty weird and hyper. Apollo? Isn't that a Greek god? He must be crazier than I thought.

"Here drink up because we are already off schedule." He said handing me a glass of water. Oh thank god, water. I drank the whole glass within seconds. He helped me up, my whole body was stiff I'm surprised I didn't fall over. He directed me over to a door that leads out of the building that seemed to be the infirmary. There were people laid up with bandages all over them, casts and crutches.

When we stepped outside I was shocked. There was tons of kids my age, younger and older running around. There were tall trees all around, the grass was a bright green and the strong scent of strawberries was in the air.

"Come on there is a lot more to see." He said jumping off of the porch. I went down the stairs after him.

"So where am I? Where is Alex?" I asked, running after Jake. He walked so fast I literally had to run to keep up. "Can you slow down man?"

"Oh yeah of course, you sir, are at Camp Half Blood. Now about Alex, she is probably off training. That is like all the girl does. She will be continuing your tour later." He said. He did slow down…a bit, I only had to jog now. I looked around my surroundings. There were giant targets with kids shooting arrows at them, some of them were on bridges sword fighting above our heads, there were girls that were almost transparent picking strawberries.

"What _is_ Camp Half Blood?" I asked. He stopped walking and took a deep sigh.

"I really wish we could do the video still. Camp Half Blood is for children of a god and a mortal. They get chased down by monsters most of the time so they come here to train and blah blah blah." He said like he has said this a million times before.

"Gods? I don't believe in those." I said. I knew he was kidding.

"Well you're gonna start, now we approach the arena. This is where we practice sword fighting." He walked into the arena he dodged people training easily while I had to run and duck. I almost lost my head a couple of times. "Alex!" Jake yelled running toward her.

"I am a little busy Jake." She said while dodging a blonde guy's sword when he tried to hit her in the face with the hilt. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"God, you're a downer." He walked up behind the blonde guy and slapped him across the head. "We need to take Alex for the rest of Percy's tour." The blonde guy turned around extremely fast. Alex just stood there shaking her head with her hand on her forehead.

"Seriously?" The blonde guy said. They he turned and walked up to me and held out his hand. I took his hand with mine and shook. He seemed pretty strong. "Hi, I'm Luke son of Hermes."

"Percy, son of I don't know yet." I said with a smirk. Alex chuckled and shook her head as she walked up to me.

"You will be determined soon enough, especially since your accused of stealing the bolt, well come on so we can get this over with." She walked right by me without even glancing at me.

….

Sorry it's such a short chapter its pretty late here. I will make up for it tomorrow, well later today. Please follow and leave comments :)


End file.
